


I'm A Little Unsteady

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Divergence (just in case), Cuming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Past Character Death, Rimming, Rough Sex, Set after Season 6 - Last Day on Earth, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick sounds horrible, he sounds like a little boy, even worse he sounds like a frightened boy. Daryl’s shirt is soaked in snot, spit and tears; it’s sticking to his skin and that’s just fine with him. He presses firm kisses to his lover’s temple and hair and whispers sappy shit in his ears, anything to let the man know he’s not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Little Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!  
> I've been struggling for weeks with writer's block so anyone who's been waiting on me i apologize!  
> This was meant to be just fluff but you know how our boys can be sometimes :D
> 
> Title came from X Ambassadors -Unsteady https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFjryf8zH_M
> 
> This is unbeta's any mistakes are mine  
> Hope you all enjoy.

**Hold on to me ‘cause I’m a little unsteady. If you love me don’t let go.**

____

Daryl’s been holding his man for hours. He’s been listening to Rick sob against the wet fabric of his sleeveless button down for hours more it seems like. Every time the hunter thinks he’s finally tired himself out Rick starts up again, his cries ricocheting off his heart like bullets in tight spaces. Daryl rocks with him, a steady to and fro while he runs his fingers through the sweaty waves. He coos and tries his best to soothe the broken man but nothing he does can fix what was taken from them tonight. Nothing can fix how ruthlessly Glenn was beaten down in front of them. Nothing can erase the sounds of Maggie’s screams and Negan’s laughter competing for volume. And nothing can be done about the way Rick was humiliated, made to feel like less than a man for not being able to protect his family. 

Once Negan was satisfied he’d made his point their group was sent on their way with no vehicle and no weapons. Daryl is pissed that bastard Dwight still has his crossbow and is waving it around like he knows what the hell to do with it. But with the accuracy in which Denise was shot down in front of him with his own arrow, he hopes he’ll at least take care of it until he can get it back and kill him for it. But that’s an afterthought right now, something that can be worried about later for his lover lays destroyed in his arms and Daryl is trying his best to keep him pieced together just by pure love alone. 

Rick sounds horrible, he sounds like a little boy, even worse he sounds like a frightened boy. Daryl’s shirt is soaked in snot, spit and tears; it’s sticking to his skin and that’s just fine with him. He presses firm kisses to his lover’s temple and hair and whispers sappy shit in his ears, anything to let the man know he’s not alone. To let him know he did all he could, he sure as hell did more than any of them could ever do. Daryl isn’t the type to be mushy about feelings and emotions but he doesn’t hesitate to let Rick know these things, to let him that he’s loved and still respected despite the begging he had to do down on his knees before that psycho. 

Daryl murmurs things about Carl, how he’s still alive, how Lil- Asskicker is still alive and is as beautiful as the day she was born. He whispers about how Michonne is with them still, that Maggie will one day be able to deal with the loss of her husband. He feels a sharp pang in his soul when he thinks of Carol, he’s still angry at her for just leaving him when he really needed her. He’s upset that he had to choose between their friendship and Rick but when he was faced with the decision of following Carol to God knows where or with Rick to care for Maggie it wasn’t hard to take his lover’s hand and get on the RV with him. Carol is still the closest friend he’ll ever have in their group and he misses her terribly, how he’d love to see her soon. Safe. 

His own tears fall but he hides them from Rick because he knows he will feel guilty about that as well, he doesn’t need any more emotional weight on him right now.

He shakes those thoughts away and whispers to Rick about how sweet the revenge will be when they step toe to toe again with Negan. Most of all he whispers more sappy shit that on any other day would make him blush and shy, he whispers about love and being proud of Rick. He whispers how he’s proud to _be_ Rick’s, how he doesn’t know what he would’ve done if it was him instead of Glen who met Lucille. 

Even though his lover hasn’t responded to him he holds one of Rick’s hands in his and kisses his knuckles and presses it to his cheek. He rocks continually like that’s all he knows to do. 

_Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth_

Rick finally sits up and turns away from Daryl to wipe his eyes. They’re bloodshot, his nose is red at the tip; his cheeks look like someone took way too much blush and smeared it on. His hands are shaking with the rest of him; he couldn’t hold a weapon now to save his life the poor thing. His leader scoots away from him, gently claiming his hand back. Daryl lets him go even though he stills looks like the oceans in his eyes will overflow again at any second. 

They sit in silence for a long time, Rick stares at their cream colored bedroom walls like he’s deep in thought. Daryl eyes his profile willing the man to say anything at all. He’s still only used to reaction but being with Rick as long as he as has taught him that certain things can be talked out. He doesn’t know how this situation will go or what Rick will need him to do so he waits patiently, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to better read his lover. 

Rick turns to look at him and his heart breaks all over again, he looks so defeated and lost. The ex- officer clears his throat then opens his mouth and closes it, he looks away and Daryl can see he’s frowning the way he does when he’s considering something. He tilts his head, brings a hand up to rub at his scarce beard before dropping his head back into his hands. Daryl watches every movement like he’ll be tested on the order and meaning of them, he waits. 

And he’ll wait forever if that’s what Rick needs.

Rick’s shoulders are hunched; his entire body is tense and rigid. Daryl would love to rub out that tension but Rick moved away for space, he won’t cross that boundary that’s clearly been set up between them and if anyone knows about boundaries it’s Daryl. But he can no longer stand this silence roping itself about both their necks strangling them.

“Rick?”

His leader looks at him and what he sees is an utterly miserable man. He aches to put a hand on his man’s shoulder or better yet wrap his arms back around him. When Rick doesn’t respond he tries again, his voice barely a gruff whisper, “Do ya wanna be left alone for a while?”

Rick’s eyes fill with so much panic and fear Daryl regrets saying it. Rick’s hand shoots out almost fast enough to make him flinch but he holds still because he knows Rick will never mean him harm. Rick grabs a handful of his damp shirt and pulls him forward roughly until their lips are centimeters from the other, then suddenly there’s fire in his eyes. Want. 

Need. 

“You’re not goin’ any damn where, you hear me? You’re staying right here with me, that way no one can take you away. I’ve lost too much tonight and if you walk out that door you may never come back, I couldn’t bare it. You’re gonna stay with me. Stay. With. Me”

His voice is hoarse from his crying but the force behind his command floods Daryl’s system and pours lava into his loins. He gulps and is only able to jerk his chin down once to signal he understood. Rick tilts his head again, his tone darkening as he adds to his speech. “I _need_ you. Are you with me or are you gonna leave me too?”

When Daryl doesn’t respond fast enough Rick reaches between them with his free hand and cups his lover’s hard on and squeezes. Daryl’s head drops forward, a moan slips between his lips before he can even think to stop it, “Yea, Rick. Fuck yea – I...I mean nah, I ain’t going nowhere. Wanna stay with ya. Gonna.”

Rick smashes their lips together in a kiss that’s all teeth; his tongue pushes its way into Daryl’s mouth without need of permission. Daryl moans into it, his body already heated and wanting. His hands come up to thread through Rick’s hair and tugs. Rick lets out his own filthy moan and kneads the denim over Daryl’s cock so hard it makes his thighs quiver. He pulls back and catches the hunter’s bottom lip in his teeth and bites down hard enough to draw blood. He licks it away quickly before tugging Daryl from the side of the bed, slamming him against the wall beside it.

Daryl is dazed and pliant in his hands; he plants both palms on the wall in front of him as he pushes his hips back. He’s totally aware that he’s begging shamelessly with his body but he could care less, it’s not like he’s never done it before. He loves it when Rick is rough and forceful like this, to anyone else this might be wrong but to him…it’s perfect. It’s who they are together on most days when their blood is up, their need of each other too strong to be something soft and vanilla. 

Rick presses himself against Daryl until there is no part of them that isn’t touching, he clutches Daryl’s hips in his hands to still him as he ruts against his hunter’s ass. Rick is growling filthy words in his ear that make almost no sense and before he knows it his shirt is being ripped open and thrown from his body, the buttons falling and scattering across the floor. Hot hands roam greedily over his abs and when one reaches further down to undo his belt and pants he shoves his hips back again, desperate for the next move. A hand around his dick is what he’s expecting. 

It isn’t what he gets. 

Rick steps back and yanks Daryl’s pants down taking his threadbare boxers with them, revealing his creamy white cheeks. Then he’s kneeling down and is teething his way across Daryl’s backside. When Daryl pushes back again Rick pops his ass and places a firm hand on his waist. 

“Keep still.” He snarls and Daryl has no choice but to obey with a whine. Rick resumes his teething until Daryl’s ass is peppered with red marks; he goes down lower to lick long sloppy strips all up and down Daryl’s thighs. Daryl is totally gone, he’s shaking and his legs don’t feel too steady. He’s glad the wall is there for he’d have crumbled to the floor a long time ago.

“Fuck…Rick...please.”

He’s rewarded with another slap to his ass that makes him yelp and fidget in place. 

“I said. Keep. Still.”

There’s no mistaking the control in that rough voice so when he feels a tap on his inner thigh he has no problem with spreading his feet further apart. He feels Rick’s tongue at the bottom of his balls, licking its way backwards. Rick pauses to spread his cheeks and Daryl damn near purrs at it. He feels cool air against his hole and has to fight to keep himself still; he only manages it with by clenching his teeth. 

“Fuccccck…”

He hears a chuckle behind him that is purely sin and whines again deep in his throat. That damn tongue of his is right near his hole now, the urge to push back is so strong his thighs quiver again. He’s desperate for the touch he knows is coming and can’t wait for that first lick, that first huff of warm breath against him. 

And holy hell there it is, it’s so sudden and so good his Daryl’s breath catches in his chest. Rick spits on his hole and the nasty sound vibrates through him and the entire room. He alternates between little kitten licks and full on tonguing and it feels glorious but nothing in comparison to what he knows is coming. Rick is always so sloppy when he’s amped up like this but then he’s also precise in the way he picks Daryl apart before ripping him wide open. If there’s a God left Daryl would send him a thank you for allowing his man to exist this way.

Rick takes his fingernail and drags it across the pink pucker in front of him and listens proudly at the way the man above him moans. He swirls the tip of his finger around the wet area before pulling lube from their bedside table and lets it dibble down his crack. Daryl jumps when it hits his hole but leans into it anyway. He spreads it around the entrance only letting the tip of his finger breach every few passes. It’s so tight and welcoming, just like he likes it. Taking his time he pulls away from Daryl to stand up and undo his own belt and pants. Daryl begins to fidget again and looks back as he’s removing his shirt. 

“Just can’t stay still can you darling?’”

“If ya’d just fuck me it wouldn’t be a problem!" 

Rick laughs and presses himself back up against Daryl dropping kisses all over his shoulders, the back of his head and side of his neck. Daryl’s knees finally buckle but Rick keeps him upright. 

“You’re so hungry for it baby…” 

Daryl huffs, “Damn right now…please-ohhh…fuck!” 

Two fingers jammed in his ass makes him choke on several curses at one time, he barely registers the burn as Rick scissors his fingers apart. Daryl pushes his hips backwards, damn it he can’t _help it_ this time. Not if Rick’s gonna do shit like that. Daryl wiggles his bottom to get him deeper and is only disappointed for a moment when Rick withdraws his fingers, his middle one grazing lazily over his prostate. 

“Oh…yeah right there…” 

Rick bites down where Daryl’s neck meets his shoulder while he adds lube to himself; he increases the pressure of his bite the further he sinks into Daryl.

The hunter screams, profanity shoots from his mouth like his arrows. 

Rick doesn’t give his lover but a few moments to adjust to his girth before he’s slamming his hips forward. Daryl moans in time with each thrust as he’s pushed forward from the momentum. Rick doesn’t let up on his neck, he continues to suck and lap at the flesh between his teeth. One hand plants itself on Daryl’s waist while he intertwines his fingers with one of Daryl’s . He spots drool running down Daryl’s chin so he stretches his neck to lap it up and bite down on his earlobe. 

“You like that babe? Hm? Like me fuckin’ you like this?” 

He’s answered in some garbled language that adds more fuel to his fire; he pushes in further and _grinds_ his hips against his boyfriend without withdrawing from him. He knows he’s rubbing all over Daryl’s sweet spot just the way he likes, rough and nonstop. He pulls out half way just to listen to Daryl try to form his mouth around a whine before pushing back in. He’s never been quite this rough with Daryl before and knows he should probably ease up but he can’t, not when he’s clenching around him like they were made to be together. He knows he should whisper sweet things in Daryl’s ear but he can’t form the right words. He knows he should be kissing I love you’s into the side of Daryl’s neck instead of bruises but the hunter already knows that so what’s the point when his ass is clenched so tight around him he can barely breathe? 

Daryl is panting, his breaths coming out in short punches; his legs have yet to quit their shaking. Rick knows his precious man is close.

“Think you can come like this? Without me touching you?” 

It takes Daryl a moment to answer so Rick cants his hips forward as hard as he can manage,  
“ **YES!** Fuck…yes…more…more!” 

Rick takes his hand away and slaps his ass repeatedly, “Rick…Rick!...God damn it!" 

“Mhm, you like that don’t you?” 

“Yeah…yeah…Fuck. _Fuck!_ Rick, right there…gonna.” 

“Gonna what Daryl, you gotta tell me!" 

He can’t deny that he’s close himself but it’s still fun to make his lover say it. But he doesn’t get the chance to before Daryl’s throwing his head back and shouting out his release, his voice splintering at the edges. Rick leans to the side to watch thick ropes of cum hit the wall and drip down. Seeing that and hearing Daryl moan his name over and over gives him no choice but to fall over the edge as well. 

They slump against each other, holding on until the storm passes. Rick doesn’t pull out immediately; he steps closer holding Daryl up with an arm around his chest. 

“Don’t you leave me, Daryl. Please.” 

His hunter shakes his head and leans back cherishing the familiar firm body behind him, one hand coming from the wall to clutch at Rick’s wrist. 

“I will never willingly leave ya Rick, ya know that." 

He feels a kiss against the ear that always pokes through his hair, the arm around him squeezes him so tight it hurts his chest. They stand this way for a while longer resting against each other. Daryl turns his head and they engage in the one the sweetest kisses they’ve ever had together. It’s a slow lazy thing without teeth or fire but it’s still intense and full of desperate passion. Rick finally pulls out gently and turns Daryl to him. 

They stand before each other, their bodies glistening in the moonlight coming in through the window. It paints them both in an incredible glow as they embrace each other; Rick hides his face in Daryl’s neck and sighs. Hands roam all over the other’s slick flesh, trying to wipe sadness away as if it’s merely sweat. 

“Let’s go to bed huh?” 

Rick nods and slides in bed beside his beloved, nudging his way into Daryl’s arms and wrapping himself around the lean muscle of his boyfriend. He spots the bruises shining on Daryl’s throat and winces when he touches them gently. 

“I know what yer thinkin’, quit it m’ fine sweetheart.” 

“I’m still sorry, I shouldn’t have done that to you not after what we just went through.” Rick mumbles. The night flashes through his mind and tears gather in his eyes. He tries to hide them, tries to mask his pain and remorse. He should’ve been a better leader, he shouldn’t have been so prideful. His pride and overconfidence led them to lose some really good people today and it’s all his fault. His breathing picks back up, distress courses through his veins and all he can see himself doing is destroying Negan. Revenge, he wants revenge. Needs it. 

“Hey.” 

Daryl’s tightens his arms around his lover’s shaken body. 

“Rick listen ta me.” He shushes the sobs filling the room. “We’re gonna be just fine, we gotta be. We’re gon’ find that fucker and he’s gonna pay for Glen, Denise, Carol and everyone else he took from us. He ain’t gon’ get away with this. But we’s gotta be smart about it this time, alrigh’? Can’t go up against this guy like we did ‘fore, it’s gotta be thought out this time. Yer not alone in this Rick, it ain’t all on ya. We all got your back.” 

Rick looks up at him with an almost childlike trust, “Yeah?” 

Daryl kisses his forehead and nods, “’Course, now get some sleep. We got shit ta do tomorrow.” Rick smiles the first smile he’s seen in months, it’s genuine and grateful and Daryl loves the way his eyes seem to have been restored to their normal blue instead of murky rain clouds. He feels Rick relax against him for the first time that night and quirks a lip up in a sideways grin. His leader stays quiet for so long he thinks he’s fallen asleep. Just as he begins to drift off himself he hears that low southern twang that speaks so dear to his heart, “Be here when I wake up?” 

With a final kiss to Rick’s head he answers “Yeah Rick, whatever ya need.” 

“Daryl, I love you. Thank you.” 

“Love ya too, darlin'. Anything for you. Rest love, we’ve got a war to plan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : BriannaNicole1963


End file.
